Plague Steve
Plague Steve is Herobrine's first and only attempt at creating a sentient Steve-like minion in Minecraft. History Plague Steve was once the first minion of Herobrine, created as a copy of Steve by unknown means and textured blue with black eyes. The Blue Steve's job was to stalk and pick out victims for Herobrine as well as setting up traps for players to make it look like Herobrine was after them. During this time the Blue Steve was starting to feel regret for his actions and the fact that he was harming innocent players, which Herobrine thought his behavior was him wanting to become stronger, he ran an experiment on him in which he was doused with a mixture of potions and struck with lightning that permanently fused the chemicals to his body and spread until the experiment was over. After receiving his new powers he tells his master that he was actually feeling guilt for harming so many players for no reason other than appeasing Herobrine's sadistic needs, but was thankful for his new abilities anyway. As Herobrine went to attack him Plague Steve punched the ground of his lair and turned a large part into slime blocks, which then blew up into a giant hole as he jumped down into an end portal that then disappeared. This incident initiated Herobrine into killing four teenagers and turning them into the colored Steves, and causing Plague Steve to become a vigilante and protect players from the Steves whenever he can find them. Relationships Herobrine Considering that Plague Steve betrayed Herobrine after gaining some moral agency, their relationship isn't a healthy one, filled with violent rage and seeking to kill each other whenever they cross paths. Although they don't really come across each other that often, as Plague Steve is quite strategic in knowing how to get away from his creator. The Steves When Plague Steve first met the other Steves he was offered to join them and take over Minecraft alongside Herobrine, but he declined. Plague Steve has the most respect for Red Steve and doesn't try to harm him too much as he is the youngest out of the Steves. However he truly despises Blue Steve and his egotistical nature, but Blue Steve hates him more as Plague Steve was created as the original Blue Steve. Physical Description Plague Steve was originally a default Blue Steve with black eyes, although he had a lighter tone of Blue. After his transformation with potions they fused to his body and began to spread until the experiment was over, the chemicals spread over him eventually culminated and made it green, which spread to both his clothes and his skin and hair. This also caused his left eye to become white like Herobrine's. Personality Plague Steve is a loyal, honest, and trustworthy companion for anyone trying to protect Minecraft. His dedication to wiping the game clean of dangerous threats can make him seem arrogant at times due to his sheer amount of confidence he has in himself. And when he's not fighting evil he's still a jovial and polite individual. Back when he was a Blue Steve he was Herobrine's obedient servant/victim picker who didn't have the courage to ask about his job until he began to feel remorse for his actions. Weapons Plague Steve doesn't normally use weapons as he relies on his main ability, manipulating slime blocks to trap his opponents and attack them with it. Theme Song "Take Back the Night" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kwwl9jiJ1A4 Voice Unknown. Plague Steve Quotes "Get a load of this!" "You really should've thought twice.." "As long as their gone, I'm happy." "This is basically my job now." Trivia *Plague Steve's was created by the YouTuber FavreMySabre as a character in his Minecraft roleplay series 'The Steve Saga', in which Plague Steve acted as a supporting protagonist before turning out to be an evil trickster. His status as of now is unknown, possibly deceased. Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Heroes Category:Minecraft Category:Unaging